Pressure Points
by angelic-mand
Summary: Cadman had called her ‘A tease, a power driven woman, purely driven on greed and power’. And although Elizabeth hated to admit it, it was a fact. It was indeed a reality. Femslash.


Beta: Thanks to Sheila for the wonderful beta.

**Pressure Points **

Weir continued to gaze at the sleeping woman tangled in her arms and legs. 

She wondered whether or not she was being greedy-selfish- in wanting this beautiful, young, slender woman all to herself.

Cadman had called her 'A tease, a power driven woman, purely driven on greed and power'.

And although Elizabeth hated to admit it, it was a fact. It was indeed a reality.

But, was it her fault that she liked to be the one in control? Was it her fault that she had to be the dominant one in the relationship?

However, that wasn't to say that Laura was sweet and innocent herself. Far from it in fact.

Cadman appeared to be sweet, innocent, kind and gentle in public, but behind closed doors?

Well, that was another matter altogether. She certainly could be aggressive when she didn't get her way.

But, ultimately, Elizabeth would be the one gaining the control and rightfully gaining her status. 

Nevertheless, perhaps it might not be a bad idea to let Laura lead or to be the dominant one in the relationship-just this once, at least.

Cadman stirred in her arms, a soft and yet broad smile blossomed on the diplomat's lips as a pair of weary blue-gray eyes greeted her. "Hey," came the sluggish grumble.

Weir fought back her smirk as she pushed back Laura's unruly hair, allowing her fingers to gingerly drift toward her jaw line. "Hey, too you to," Weir mumbled, her eyes sparked as she claimed Laura's lips.

Gently, she jostled Cadman onto her back, a devious smile curved on her lips as she slid her tongue into Laura's mouth. 

Cadman tore back. "Already?" She smirked, "Jesus, you're worse than a teenager."

Weir laughed, her lips twisted indecisively ready with a reply, when Cadman added, "I'm still trying to recover from last night, Elizabeth."

Green eyes sparkled, innocence surfaced over the older woman. "And?" She began retracing Laura's jaw line. "I thought you liked it rough?" she teased.

Cadman smiled sheepishly. "Yes, well, you see these bruises? Don't you think they'll raise questions?" 

"Not really, no. Nobody's going to examine you," Weir said matter-of-factly, before her lips brushed against Cadman's. "Well," a half-smug smile curved on her lips, "nobody, expect me that is."

Cadman closed her eyes, "I'm too tried. And there's a reason why they say, 'The good Lord rested on the seventh day.'"

Weir's half-smug, transformed into a smirk. "Never had you down as the religious type," she said, now leaving trails of soft kisses down her throat.

"Yes, well…" Cadman bit her bottom lip, "You're such a tease," she suddenly said.

Weir paused, raising her head, as she again threw Laura a look of pure innocence. "Excuse me?"

"I know you," Cadman stuck out her tongue, "So don't even think about it." 

Weir frowned. "Firstly, what's with the whole tongue thing? And secondly, I haven't done anything."

Cadman's lips curved into that of enigma. "Yet. You haven't done anything yet." She wrapped her hands around Weir's neck, locking her fingers together. "And you have always known just how talented my tongue is."

Weir snorted, "But I also never had you down as the cheesy type either."

Cadman's enigma smile widened as she kissed the older woman. "Cheesy, huh?" She kissed her again. "I'm sure you'd love for me to prove that I'm not that cheesy, but, as I said, I'm beat. You've worn me out."

Weir smirked, tracing Cadman's hairline, before pushing her unruly hair back yet again. "Honey, you haven't seen anything yet." 

Cadman groaned, her head hit the pillows, "And I thought Teyla, was rough."

She noted Elizabeth's flabbergasted expression. And immediately, she felt heat rush toward her face. "Training. I meant with the whole sparring."

Weir said nothing, as Cadman added, no doubt trying to change the subject, "And you know that you're a tease."

Once more, Weir graced the younger woman with a look of innocence. "And just what do you mean by that?" she asked, also innocently.

Cadman smiled, as she removed her hands from Elizabeth's neck, briefly resting them on Weir's shoulder blades, before entwining their fingers together. "You know exactly what I mean," she said, before pushing the older woman onto her back, her unruly hair now failing into her face. "You being a power and greed driven kind of a tease," she stated. 

"You never know, Laura." Weir whispered, "If you play your cards right, maybe, _just maybe_, the next time I'll allow, you to take control-just maybe."

Both women fought back their laughter. "Of course you will," Cadman replied, "And I'm the Queen of Sheba."

Smugness graced the diplomat as she untangled their hands, before firmly pushing Cadman onto her back quickly grabbing her wrists.

"Elizabeth," Cadman winced as she found herself firmly on her back.

Weir's smile became enigmatic. She tightened her grip around Cadman's wrists, her unruly hair fell into her face as she leant in closer, her warm and rapid breath drifted over Laura's face as she finally spoke in an impish tone. "Then, I guess it's only fair, for me to maintain my power-driven greed-driven image of a tease."

Cadman frowned, "Bite me."

With her deviousness still intact Weir said nothing, merely leaving another trail of kisses down Laura's chin, only to pause at her throat.

Cadman tensed up. "Elizabeth? Don't you dare-don't you-"

A smirk blossomed on Weir's lips, as her tongue emerged, and began dancing around in a circle on her throat-her weak spot.

Cadman's body trembled, as she burst out into fits of laughter. Her eyes narrowed, her body continued to tremble as she struggled to stop. "Y-you…" she frowned, pausing as she raised a hand.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You bitch!" Cadman replied, after a long pause, and finally calming down.

Weir snorted, softly, "Firstly," she growled, grabbing Cadman's right hand, pinning her hand firmly to the bed, "I've been called worst. And second," her enigmatic smile reemerged, as her eyes twinkled yet again, "you're the one who gave me authorization to bite you. Not that I need your permission," she added quickly. Her lips brushed against Cadman's, "And last but not least, I think you'll find that _you're my bitch_," she murmured before kissing her.

Then again, it would, indeed be a long time, before she'd allow Laura to take control. After all, she wouldn't want to destroy her image, now would she?


End file.
